Beautiful
by SerenaFelicity
Summary: Gabrielle Marquez has been dreaming of being crowned Miss America ever since she was a little girl. When she suddenly gets pregnant what will she do? Will she have to raise the child herself or will her best friend Lynette Scavo step in? AU fic.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Gaby

**Author's Note: **This is a Gabrielle fic with a focus on Gabrielle & Lynette's friendship. So in order for some things to make sense, I'll explain them.

This is alternate universe so I'm playing around with the timeline and ages of the characters a bit. I know on the show, there's a large age gap between Lynette and Gaby but in this fic, the age gap will only be four years. Also, Lynette and Gabrielle will be younger than they are in the show.

The whole thing with Gabrielle running away from home at age 15 and becoming a model never happened in this fic.

I think that's about it. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Enjoy!

**Gabrielle**

**1995**

Ever since I was a little girl, all I've wanted was to be Miss America someday. I've grown up watching the pageant on TV and I WILL win that crown one day. Unfortunately I'm going through that awkward teen stage at the moment. I'm always being complimented for my looks and I am pretty but I hate my teeth. They're all crooked and messed up. So, I've saved up enough money to get braces. The orthodontist said they should be straight by my 16th birthday, just in time for Junior Miss America.

"How will you be paying, dear?" The receptionist asks as I leave.

"Cash, monthly." I say.

I reach into my purse and pull out a handful of bills which I place on the desk. I seriously can't stand my teeth. I'm so excited they'll be straight soon. And guess what, I got a pretty good job. I sell household cleaning products door to door. It pays well and should be enough for the braces. Whatever extra money I earn will go towards costumes and other pageant expenses for the pageants Fairview offers.

I ride my bike home from the orthodontist and sigh when I see my mom and step dad are home. Alejandro is sitting on his lazy ass on the couch, drinking a beer as usual while my mom is cooking his dinner.

"Where have you been?" She asks.

"Out," I say.

"Answer your mother." Alejandro says.

Ugh, I hate that man with a passion.

"Out," I say again. This time with venom in my voice.

"Don't be a smart ass!" Alejandro says.

I'm busy going through the mail, checking for any new pageant updates.

"Alejandro, she's my kid, not yours." My mom says.

"As long as she's living under my roof she—"

"_Your_ roof? You don't have a roof! This is my roof!"

Great, they're fighting again. What else is new? At least it's time for me to go to work and I can escape from it.

"Where you going?" My mom asks.

"Work," I say, bluntly.

"Well, do you want dinner?" My mom asks.

"Hey, that's my pizza!" Alejandro argues.

I roll my eyes and walk into my bedroom. I love my bedroom. It's got all my costumes and awards I've won in pageants. I've also written motivational quotes and taped them all over my room for inspiration.

_Never give up._

_You can do it._

_You are beautiful._

My mom barges into my room, "So, do you want some pizza or not?"

Ugh, obviously my mom ignored the knock first sign on my door.

"Knock first!"

"Oh lord, Gabriela, don't start aggravating me now. I have a headache."

A 'headache', AKA, she has a hangover.

"When the 'Do Not Enter' sign is on the door, you knock first!" I say.

"Gabriela, do you want dinner or not?"

"I want you to knock first." I say.

My mom rolls her eyes but leaves. I hear a loud knock.

"Can I come in?" She asks, sarcastically.

"No!" I yell, practising my poses in front of the mirror.

I hear her walk away. Thank God. Now time to practice what I'm going to say to potential customers while working.

"Hello, my name is Gabrielle—"

No, that won't work.

"Hello, my name is Gabrielle Marquez but my...Ugh, no." I sigh.

"And the winner of the Little Miss Starlet Fashion Model Contest, age twelve to fifteen division is..." The pageant coordinator of the latest pageant I've entered announces.

"Amy Brown!"

Her parents clap from the front row. I keep my smile plastered to my face even though I'm disappointed. I thought for sure I would win this one. I designed my costume myself. It's not a traditional evening gown like the other girls are but it's unique. But no, all the girls won something except me. All I won was a participant award. I don't understand why I'm not winning anything! Am I trying too hard to be unique? No matter how upset I am, I must keep that smile on my face.

The disappointment doesn't really set in until I'm waiting for my mom to pick me up. I don't know why never comes to my pageants. I know she'd love them. All the other girls have their parents with them, congratulating them. I stare down at my participant medal and sigh. I look towards the door again. My mom's always late for everything. Finally I see her walk in.

"Where have you been?"

"I grabbed a drink. Now come on, let's go."

"Look at what I won, Mom."

My mom's eyes widen, "You won?"

I see her smile until she sees that it's only a participant award. She frowns.

"Participant?" She laughs. "You didn't win anything! You probably bought this with whatever you used to get in this thing." She throws the award back to me, looking mad.

"How much did you pay?"

"A $135 registration fee."

"Jesus Christ, come on. Let's go. Get your stuff."

We walk over to my bags.

"I'm not driving you to anymore of these things. So stop asking." My mom says.

What? No, she can't do that!

"I'll pay for the gas!" I offer.

"I don't need you to pay for my gas."

"Well, I don't need you! I'll, I'll ride my bike!"

"Gabriela, you're aggravating me and I have a headache! Now let's go! Hurry up Come on, Come on!"

That night as I was sleeping, the sound of Alejandro's footsteps woke me up. I hear him open up my bedroom door. He starts walking over to my bed but I have a plan. He's hurt me before but he's not going to touch me this time. I keep a whistle by my bed which I grab and blow into. It makes a loud noise, causing Alejandro to back off.

"What the fuck?"

I get out of bed and storm into the hallway to my mom's room.

"All right, listen to me—"

"I was in the wrong room—"

"If he tries that bullshit ever again, I'm calling Child Protective Services and getting both your asses hauled out of here! Then I'll live with a nice foster family while you two rot in jail. Got that?"

Alejandro comes out the bathroom, "Lucia, don't believe that brat. I went into the wrong room. I meant to go to the bathroom. She's a lying brat."

Ugh, I can't even listen. I go back into my room and stare into the mirror. I can just hear that Miss America announcer, announcing my name.

I practice my pageant walk as I walk back to bed.

_Miss Eagle State is your new Miss America!_

The next day I decide to have a chat with Kathleen Huckle, the pageant coordinator for the pageants in Fairview, about why I'm not winning any pageants.

"Gabrielle, honey, I don't know why you haven't won any pageants."

"It's not just that I haven't won. After eighteen pageants, I haven't even made it into the top 20!"

I sigh, "It's my wardrobe, isn't it?"

Kathleen smiles, "I'm gonna tell you a little secret. I've started a modeling academy for the most promising young ladies. After a little basic training, you'll be winning pageants in no time! Now, how would you like to pay for that?"

"Uh, cash. Monthly."

Kathleen smiles, "And it's Marquis?"

"Marquez."

"Gabrielle, of course, yes."

"Elbow, elbow, wrist, wrist, wrist." Kathleen demonstrates with her arm. She's showing us our pageant wave. "Elbow, elbow, wrist, wrist, wrist."

She smiles at us, "Very good, ladies. Now let's move on. I'm going to introduce you to the step, pivot, and turn around, head snap. All right? Now watch me very carefully."

She puts her shoulders back and stands up straight, "One little step, make sure to make eye contact. Turn your body slowly, very slowly. And at the last moment, snap!"

When it's our turn to try, I watch Kathleen very carefully. I make a small step, with my eye contact, slowly, slowly, than I snap!"

"Very good, ladies! Now let's try it walking."

We start walking across the studio we're in. I accidently bump into this girl, Brooke. She thinks she's all that, I can't stand her.

"Move over, Scabrielle!" Brooke said.

This time, I bump into her on purpose, and she almost falls. Hah, serves her right.

On my first day of Home Ec class in tenth grade, we're doing a fashion design unit! I love fashion. I live it, breathe it, I just adore it. As I'm looking for materials for my project I catch a glimpse at the classmate who's sewing at the table across from me. I don't recognize her because she looks like a senior. I have no idea why a senior would be taking this course but whatever. It's cool with me. Whatever she's sewing, she looks very experienced. She's cute with short blonde hair and glasses. I wonder why a senior is taking a sophomore level class. She looks at me and weakly smiles as she catches me staring. Damn, I wish I was as good at sewing as she is! She goes back to her project and the bell rings.

I find her at lunchtime sitting at a table in the cafeteria by herself.

"Slut," Some cheerleader who walks by yells at her.

"Are you going to Damien's party on Saturday night? There's going to plenty of stoners for you to fuck." Another dumb cheerleader says to her. I see her glare and throw her coke on the cheerleader's freshly laundered uniform.

"Bitch!" The cheerleader yells and runs away.

I smile; I like this girl whoever she is. You see, you'd think I was a cheerleader because my pageants and what not but actually, I don't have many friends. I try to stand out and make a statement which other girls don't like. Plus, they're jealous of me. Anyway, whoever this girl is, she seems cool. I would've done that to the cheerleader too if it had been me. I smile at her and she smiles back. She remembers me. I go and sit beside her. At first we just sit there staring into space. We watch all the cheerleaders eating together, the jocks, the artists. We're the only ones not in a clique. Which is fine by me.

I decided to break the ice, "I hate lunch." I push my lunch tray away.

The girl sighs as she starts eating her sandwich, "Me, too."

"I'm in your Home Ec class. I'm Gaby." I put my hand out.

She shakes it, "Lynette."

"Where did you learn to sew so well?" I ask.

"I taught myself." Lynette says with a shrug. "I'd give you my coke as a treat but as you saw."

I laugh, "Yeah."

"Want my brownie?" Lynette asks.

I shrug and smile apologetically, "I'm on a diet."

Lynette shrugged, "Well, whatever I've got, is yours."

I like this girl. I can see us being friends for a long, long time. From the expression on her face, I think she's thinking the same thing. I smile widely at her and she's gives me a smile back that's just as big.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Lynette

**Lynette**

**2002**

Gaby and I are sitting in the living room of her parent's house watching this year's Miss America pageant which has become our tradition. Ever since we've met we've been doing it. I'm working on an ad campaign I have due the next day, a costume for the Miss Lakeview County pageant Gaby needs and watching the pageant, all at the same time. I've become a very good at multitasking since joining the world of advertising. We can hear Lucia and Alejandro arguing in the kitchen. What else is new? I wish we could watch the pageant at my apartment where it's quiet but since we've been doing it this way since we were teenagers, why break tradition? I wish Gaby could live with me but currently my sister Lydia is so Gaby is still sadly living at home with her parents. But in a few months, we're going to start sharing an apartment we decided.

God, I love that woman. I'm so glad we became friends. We formed a great bond after we met. Plus, Gaby's luck changed when she met me. Soon she started winning everything. She always won best original costume when she put me in charge of designing her outfits. We're both very grateful for our friendship. I turn my attention back to the pageant.

"The runner-up is Miss New York, Mary Anne O'Keefe. Our first runner-up—"

"Miss Tennessee is first runner-up. Miss Texas has got it." Gaby says, looking down at the notebook where's she been keeping track.

"Stephanie Morgan! That means our 2002 Miss America is Miss Texas, Monica Clearwater!" The announcer on TV announces.

Gaby rolls her eyes, "It's _always_ Miss Texas."

I finish with the cowgirl jacket I've been working on, "Stand up."

Gabrielle starts talking as she puts the jacket on. "You know that's the second year in a row a dancer's won. It's statistically proven that singing and dancing, and having a platform to do with children, and choking up during the interview, it's the only way to go. It's a guaranteed win."

She reaches over and grabs the clip keeping my bun in place.

"What?" I ask.

"May I, please?"

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"You need a new look." Gaby says.

"What do you mean a new look? Just...I'm..."

Gaby laughs and drags me over to the mirror.

"You're too plain." She says. She starts adjusting the jacket.

"What do you think?" She asks.

I laugh, "I think you need to take singing and dancing lessons."

A few nights later I have to get Gaby's costumes fitted for the Miss Lakeview County pageant which will be coming up soon. It's being held at the annual Lakeview Fun Fair. She was supposed to meet me at my apartment when I was finished work. She's always late. I peak my head outside my apartment and see her walking down the hallway with her current boyfriend. They stop in the middle of the hallway and I wave. Gaby gives Mark a quick kiss. I start giggling when I notice how passionate they're getting. She comes running down the hallway to my apartment.

"You can invite Mark in. He doesn't have to wait outside." I offer.

"That's not Mark. That's Rob." Gaby says.

I laugh, that girl has a new boyfriend all the time.

"What happened to Mark?" I ask.

Gaby shrugs, "He annoyed me."

I stare at Gaby in disbelief, "They sure come and go quickly."

Gaby ignores me and starts walking inside, "Come on, hurry. Let's fit this so Rob can drive me home."

Finally, it's time for the Miss Fairview pageant. We're at my apartment getting ready. Gaby's the bathroom throwing up. I'm assuming it's because of nerves.

"Gaby, are you all right?" I ask.

Gaby comes out of the bathroom, "No."

"Must be nerves." I say.

Gaby nods, "Must be." She looks dazed. "You got everything?"

"Yep, there's interview, evening, bathing suit..."

Gaby runs into the bathroom.

"...And your outfit for talent."

I frown. That doesn't sound good.

As the Miss Fairview pageant starts, the first contestant comes out. The pageant is starting out with the talent portion. Wait a minute...The first contestant Jewel Oborman is doing the same dance routine Gaby's doing. I check my program and that's not listed. Jewel's supposed to be doing interpretive dance, not twirling a fire baton. Hmm...Did Gaby tell her at registration her talent routine? This could be messy.

Suddenly I start laughing. Jewel's baton is stuck to her hand and she can't twirl it. For some reason, I have a feeling this was Gaby's idea. She's sabotaged girls before in order to win. I see Jewel look into the wings panicked, and then I notice Gaby giving her a thumbs up. Oh, yeah, Gaby definitely did this. Suddenly Gaby runs on stage with a fire extinguisher and puts the fire baton out, getting the excess from the extinguisher all over Jewel. Now she's spraying the extinguisher on Jewel on purpose. She's got a great big smile on her face. I put my head in my hands. I love Gaby but she does really stupid things sometimes.

"I'm so glad I could be here to help! This could've been a real tragedy." Gaby said. She's hamming up all the attention she's getting. "It could've been."

I sigh and roll my eyes. That girl sure loves to win.

Gaby and I are leaving the fair. I sure am exhausted. Pageants are exhausting. I have no idea how Gaby does it. Of course she was disqualified for her sabotage.

"Do you remember Sabrina Valentine, how she purposefully tripped Alexandra Brandt? Alexandra's nose has never been the same. She works at Wal-Mart now." Gaby laughs.

"Jesus, this is the fourth scandal I've been involved in." She says. "They've never proved anything though."

"Gaby, everything will be all right." I say.

"No, it won't." She replies. "I can't compete in the county anymore."

"Don't worry about it. We'll think of something. We can move to a different county." I say. "Everything will be fine. You'll see."

"Even if we move, I can't." Gaby says.

"Yes, you can. We'll figure it out." I insist.

"No, we won't!" She says.

Okay, now she's scaring me.

"Yes, we will." I say.

She stops in her tracks and we sit on a bench near the fairs's exit.

"Lynnie, I'm pregnant. It's not going to be fine. Rule number five in the handbook is mothers and legal guardians are ineligible. Ugh, I needed to win tonight. I needed the money."

She stands up and starts walking ahead of me. "Now I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do."

I run after her. "Stop, Gabby."

"No, it's over, Lynette." She says.

"No, listen to me!" I demand. "I'll figure it out. We'll figure it out. We've made it through a lot of stuff and we'll make it through this."

Gabby starts crying.

"Okay?" I say.

She shakes her head.

I chuckle as I remember a memory, "Do you remember when Kathleen Huckle accused you off destroying Megan Kelly's costume in the Little Miss Darling Princess Pageant? You thought your career was over then. It wasn't." I say, shaking my head. "So we're going to make it through this, okay?"

Gabby starts crying again.

"Now let me see that smile." I say.

Gabby barely smiles.

"Let me see it!" I encourage.

Gabby sarcastically smiles.

I smile and shake my head, "That's not the one I wanna see. I want to see that Miss America smile."

Gabby's still crying but she brightly smiles through her tears.

I laugh, "There it is! That's it! That's the one I was looking for."

I don't know what I'm going to do. I have never figured out a problem this big before. But we'll do something. It'll work out in the end. It always does.

To Be Continued


End file.
